heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Old Warehouse
There are many possibilities at the warehouse, depending on who is still alive and who figured out where Shaun is being held. In this chapter, everyone can die or everyone can live, or there can be a mix. Sometimes the killer will die, and sometimes he will get away with everything. Character(s) Played As: Ethan Mars Madison Paige Norman Jayden Fighting the killer Ethan Mars, Madison Paige or Norman Jayden can defeat Scott Shelby, now known as the Origami Killer, depending on who shows up at the warehouse. If Ethan comes to the warehouse alone, he'll have the option to shoot the killer or let him go. If Madison or Jayden arrive, it will be a long quicktime sequence, above the roof of the warehouse. In that case, you will die if you fail the sequence. In certain scenarios, if you do well enough at the quicktime sequence, the killer will fall off the side of the platform and barely catch himself. You'll have the opportunity to help him or just end the fight by letting him fall. If you help him up, he'll attack again and you'll have a few more quicktime actions to finish him off and save his son, Shaun. If you drank the poison in the chapter "The Rat", you get an extra scene, where Ethan tells his son that he loves him more than anything in the world. but when the timer reaches zero, nothing happens If Jayden arrives alone, he and the killer will fight on the rooftop. If Madison arrives alone, she will be chased by the killer. Possible endings The narrative of this chapter can vary depending on who makes it to the warehouse. This section shows how the chapter can pan out depending on who arrives at the warehouse. Ethan, Madison and Norman If all 3 characters find Shaun's location, Ethan will be the first to arrive. After finding Shaun trapped, he is confronted by the Origami Killer. As Ethan attempts to open the grate and the killer is about to shoot him, Norman appears and knocks the killer over before he can shoot him. Norman chases the killer and a fight scene between them both ensues. Ethan must revive Shaun. Outside the warehouse, the Police are stationed and are prepared to shoot Ethan when he emerges. Madison appears and attempts to convince Carter Blake that Ethan is innocent, much to Blake's annoyance. Unable to do so, she must get through the Police barrier so she can make it inside the warehouse to warn Ethan. Norman and the killer fight on top of a conveyor belt that leads to a drop-off into a scrap press. Either Norman or the killer will die. If Madison does not make it past the police to warn Ethan, he will walk out of the warehouse and be immediately shot by the police, As Shaun, Madison, and Norman (If he won the fight with the killer) watch in horror. If she does, Ethan, Madison, and Shaun all walk out together and are not shot. Ethan and Madison Ethan is the first to arrive. He finds Shaun and frees him from the well and manages to revive him. Madison appears straight after to check on him. The two are then confronted by the Origami Killer, who says he must kill them both as Madison discovered his secret. Ethan attacks the killer and attempts to take the gun from his hand, but is shot in the stomach during the struggle. Madison runs and is chased by the killer. She injures her leg while being chased by him. If the player completes enough of the QTEs, then the killer will appear to have Madison cornered, as he attempts to finish her off, a wounded Ethan appears behind them and shoots the Origami Killer before he can hurt her. If you fail the QTEs however, Madison will die, and Ethan walks out of the warehouse with Shaun safety. Ethan and Norman Ethan is the first to arrive. After finding Shaun trapped, he is confronted by the Origami Killer. The killer tells him that he is the first father to ever save any of the sons he kidnapped. As Ethan attempts to open the grate and the killer then takes out a gun and is about to execute him. Luckily, Norman appears and knocks the killer over before he can shoot Ethan. Norman chases the killer and a fight ensues. Ethan must revive Shaun. Whether or not Norman successfully defeats the killer, Ethan is able to walk out of the warehouse with Shaun safely. Madison and Norman Madison is the first to arrive. She finds Shaun trapped in the well and Norman appears asking if she has managed to find him. The Origami Killer appears straight after and attempts to kill both of them. The Killer knocks Norman out, and tries to kill Madison, but she flees and is chased by the killer around the docks. Meanwhile, Norman regains consciousness and must free Shaun from the well and revive him. Madison is then cornered by the Origami Killer, but Norman appears and shoots him before he can hurt her. If Madison is killed, however, Norman walks out of the Warehouse with Shaun safely. Alternativly, if Madison is killed before she gets to the docks, Jayden will end up fighting the killer on the conveyor belt. 'Ethan' Ethan arrives at the warehouse and finds Shaun trapped in the well. He frees him from the well. He attempts to revive him. Shaun does not respond, which convinces Ethan that it is too late. Ethan holds Shaun's hand and begins to cry, believing his son is dead. However, Shaun flickers back to life, coughing up the water, and Ethan hugs him. Suddenly, the Origami Killer appears behind Ethan, crying. The killer tells Ethan that he has been looking for a very long time for a father capable of saving his son, but he could never find one until now. Ethan asks him "All those murders...just to find a father capable of saving his son?", which causes the killer to yell at Ethan, telling him that he has no idea what it is like to "know you've been a worthless nothing in your father's eyes" and that he himself has suffered as much as his victims. Ethan flies into a rage, calling the killer "completely fucking mad" and then pulls his pistol on him. The killer doesn't do anything, and tells Ethan that he can kill him if he wants too, for Ethan has accomplished what he wanted to see. Ethan has two options here; shoot the killer or let him go. If Ethan goes with the first option, he fires a single round into the killer's heart remorselessly. The killer holds his chest, and looks into the sky, smiling, and then falls lifelessly to the ground. Or, Ethan can spare the killer. The killer walks off then, leaving Ethan. Either way, Ethan carries Shaun to the front of the Warehouse, and promises Shaun he will never leave them. But when he opens the door, he finds the area surrounded by Blake and his men, all of which have their guns aimed on Ethan. When Ethan looks back at Shaun, and holds his 2 broken ribs in pain, Blake mistakes it for a gun and tells his men to open fire. Ethan is hit various times in the chest and shoulder area, and then falls to the ground, staring into the sky. Shaun gets up and runs to him, and then slumps over his dead father's body, begging for him to wake up. 'Norman' Norman arrives at the warehouse. He cautiously makes his way through with his gun in hand in case the killer is near and finds Shaun trapped in the well. Using his gun to remove the lock, he frees Shaun and manages to revive him. The Origami Killer appears behind him and knocks him to the ground telling Jayden that he is not Shaun's father and only his father must save him. The killer then believes that Ethan does not love his son enough to save him. Norman takes the killer off guard and the killer attempts to escape. Norman tells Shaun to remain where he is and calls for backup and an ambulance for Shaun. Norman chases the killer to the top of the warehouse, attempting to arrest him. The killer appears behind him and runs Jayden and himself over and they both land on a conveyor belt. Norman then fights the killer. The killer uses some objects surrounding him and Jayden must defend himself. The killer gains the upper hand. But Norman also slowly gains it as well. Sometime during the fight, they reach the end of the conveyor belt. Jayden uses this to his advantage and attacks the killer. The killer then falls down and barely catches himself. Begging Norman to save him. If Norman decides to help the killer up, the killer thanks him but attacks him again. Norman must finally defeat the killer as he falls once again to his death during another struggle. If Norman is killed during the fight, a disoriented Shaun can be seen walking out of the warehouse and wandering around the outside. Madison Arriving at the warehouse, Madison finds Shaun trapped in the well, but is confronted by the Origami Killer, who is angry that she is still alive and that she has appeared instead of Ethan. Madison attempts to reason with the killer, trying to show him the terrible consequences of what he has done. She cannot persuade the killer to leave, but if she does well, she gets close enough to a metal pole on the ground which she can use to knock him out. She must then save Shaun from the well and revive him. After doing so, the killer regains consciousness and chases Madison around the dock. Depending on how well the QTEs are performed, Madison can either die or defeat the killer if Madison knocks the Origami Killer and save Shaun, she could die depending on how well you fight with the Origami Killer. If Madison dies, a disoriented Shaun can be seen wondering around the docks. Nobody arrives at the warehouse The camera pans over the roof of the warehouse and through the large hole where the rain is pouring into. The well where Shaun is being held is shown, although it does not show the inside. Trivia *This chapter has a unique loading screen - instead of featuring Ethan, Norman or Madison, it features Shaun. However he seems to differ in appearance compared to his in-game model. *This is the only chapter of this game to have all four characters in it. *This is the only chapter where Ethan and Scott can die. *This is also the last chapter where Norman and Madison can die at. *Players have reported making it to The Old Warehouse with Ethan alone, and not being shot. This has proven to be true in a Walkthrough video. However, it's unknown how this is done. *The stationed police outside of the warehouse seem to be there at quite confusing times. If Ethan appears alone or appears with Jayden and Madison, they are there. If Ethan appears with Madison or Jayden, or Madison appears with Jayden, they are not there. However, the police do not arrive in any other circumstance, although none of the 3 players inform the police about the whereabouts of Ethan or Shaun. *Scott is the only main character to not be playable in this chapter. (since he's the Origami Killer) *Ethan is the only main character to never fight the Origami Killer. (although he has the option to kill him) *Regardless of the player's actions, one of the main characters will always die in this chapter. Trophies *"Simple Mind" - Save the Origami Killer before he falls with either Norman or Madison. *"So Close" - Reach the warehouse with all characters, Scott kills Norman, Madison is arrested, and Ethan saves Shaun, but is shot by the police. ***note*** As stated in the trophy guide section, with all the characters reaching the warehouse, I was able to defeat Scott during the fight with Jayden and still obtained this trophy; BUT the other 2 conditions listed must occur. *"Four Heroes" - Reach the warehouse with all characters, Norman kills Scott, Ethan saves Shaun, and Madison warns Ethan. *"Saved The Kid" - Save Shaun as Ethan. *Preserving "Perfect Crime" Trophy if you let Jayden and/or Madison die during the fight with the Origami Killer. Category:Chapter